The Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) is the causative agent of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS). HIV rapidly undergoes genetic changes to escape from the subject's immune system response. Identification of potent, broadly cross-reactive human monoclonal antibodies to HIV has major implications for development of HIV inhibitors, vaccines, and tools for understanding mechanisms of HIV entry.
Eliciting and boosting immune responses by therapeutic vaccination has been used in HIV-1 patients. However, studies are limited, sample sizes are relatively small, and design of therapeutic vaccines is yet to be improved.